Sympathize
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: Shego is sick of dealing with the henchmen's vices. What is she to do when she is told to sympathize?


A/N: Oh my god. Rated M what could this be? I have always had it in me to write one I have just never been brave enough to actually put one out there so here goes nothing? This is another challenge. This one is going to be a one shot (This time I know) but the idea I have is going to be a tough one. It should be interesting what you guys all think. Hopefully it is worth the read. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>Shego could only take so much of this. She never knew this before but apparently some of the henchmen were keeping themselves busy through a mean that she found utterly disgusting. She never actually caught them doing it but the evidence… God the evidence magazines were everywhere and trashcans were oh do not even get her started and that was if they made the <em>basket<em>. It always found itself a pile of ash when she did. She was sick of finding it. Then again what did she expect… She was living with men. She should have tried to join one of the female villains but then she might of well have not have been a sidekick in the first place. Plus as Motor Ed so gracefully put it "_**Woman do not drive.**_"

Technically it could be said woman did not take over the world. DNAmy as freaky as she was took to making freaky creatures and then worked with Monkey Fist… Then there was her foe and she would never work for Electronique… There was Camille Leon… She was into similar things but pairing up would just not work. Camille worked on her powers which Shego would _ruin_ by being there so scratch that… There was Nanny Nane… Ahahah No… Never mind. Gah! She might as well just do it herself… But that led her to the issue of the fact she always returned no matter what like she was some wounded puppy…

It was like she had some emotional connection… Only she did not do emotional unless it was rage or sarcasm. She sighed and rubbed her temple. Well it was obvious as much as the idea tempted her and the thought she put into it she was going no where. Maybe she could complain to Doctor D but what the heck was she suppose to say? _Oooh Doctor D the henchmen are being disgusting save me?_ She was doing just fine burning those pathetic magazines just fine… It was just so _ew_ the thought behind them that caused her to want to burn the henchmen instead… In fact if she found any she might just do that but it was pointless she was at her destination.

With a turn towards her room having her thoughts take so much time to take her from the underbelly of the lair where the henchmen lurked to her room she changed into her sleeping clothes. Why she had to check and make sure they were not just sitting around playing cards was beyond her. She found playing cards more appealing to what they were actually doing and how the hell was she suppose to report what they were actually doing? She then frowned, why the hell was she checking up on the pea brained idiots anyways? She was the brawn behind an apparent brain… She was suppose to have more respect around here…

With a sigh she knew it was going to have to be bullied into being done but she would be getting that fucking respect she deserved… She was not going to let this bother her. They feared her already so this would be, as what she had come to find was almost like a sister she wished she had always said, _cake_. The magazines were ash and they would soon see if they kept buying those stupid things their money would be wasted if they were even buying them and they would be next. With that nice thought in her head she was able to fall asleep.

The next week went by normally. Well the new normally. Instead of take of the world missions that were the typical normal it was helping people like Global Justice or if Kimmie needed a helping hand not that she really needed it. She found the week to be pretty much the same old same old. Even Drakken was acting like his normal genius but bumbling self. She gave little thought to the pervert henchmen and was glad she had taken care of things herself and things had worked out themselves… Well with a push from her but still. After a week full of the usual she relaxed with a _real_ magazine before changing into her pajamas and falling asleep.

The next morning she stood at the arch to the henchman's room with her mouth open. Those magazines were all back more or less in the same lack of hidden grace if not in double the amount… She grew angry not noticing her hands glowing dangerously. She instead of picking them up, not giving it though that she had actually_ touched_ them the first time around she tried to just blow the room up. Well she was able to blow the room up but to her surprise the magazines remained she gave a silent few rapid blink of her eyes before giving a scream that shook the lair. The henchmen of course were gone.

They probably were expecting this… Knew this was going to happen… Did not want to be anywhere near when this happened. Why the hell did they even still have henchmen! She knew that Drakken were friends with some of them so laying them off was difficult but but but… This was to much! Well then.. If they wanted to play she had news for them. She was not going to be beaten by this. Using her acrobatics she used punches and kicks to use the big hole in the wall her plasma blast had caused in her rage to make the magazines go flying out the window.

As they flew out the window and went into the ocean and rocks below she figured they would melt or hopefully at least be out of her hair. Hell would be to pay… She was not going to ask for help from Drakken but she would like to know how they suddenly got the power to survive her attacks… Busting into his old plotting room which was more of a office now she saw him relaxing while reading a newspaper. Well at least someone around here was not reading porn… At her abrupt entrance he let a corner of the newspaper droop. "**Ah Shego I-**" Before he could finish she stood in front of the desk his feet were propped up on and crossed her arms.

"**Why the hell are those sick bastard's little magazines not burning anymore?**" She said with her eyes narrowing. Drakken raised a brow before letting the newspaper fold gently into his lap to give Shego his attention.

"**Shego I know you probably find the idea disgusting but some of those men need a release.**" Shego gave him a blank look at that.

"**Sooooo your saying you both support their disgusting behavior and understand it?**" Drakken gave a surprised look at that take on what he said.

"**Well when you put it that way you make me sound just as sick. Well I do not particularly care what they do anymore. I do not pay them and they just need a place to live. If they do that so be it I suppose.**" Shego went from blank look to glaring and she banged her hands onto the desk making Drakken jump slightly.

"**Alright Listen Doctor Drew I do not need an emotional take on how to deal with these idiots. I need them to cut the shit! You said you do not care what they do yet I am suppose to check up on them? Sure they are goodie two shoes like us now but if I am going to check up on them like some babysitter to make sure they are alive and working like good volunteers you should care more about what is going around here and you know what I do not care about? What they **_**are**_** doing! Yet the evidence is every-freaking-where!**" Getting more and more frustrated.

"**Shego relax… I am sure if I speak to them they will not be so obvious-**" He did not get to finish as Shego thrusted her face into his with a snarl.

"**I am pretty sure you did. Those stupid little magazines are immune to me. I wonder who could do that…**" Those words got a weak nervous laugh from Drakken. "**So you are telling me you protect their magazines from my wrath but do not tell them to clean up a little? You have no right to tell me anything…**"

Drakken backed up slightly now placing a neatly nervously folded newspaper on the corner of his desk. "**Shego you seem ready to kill me anyways so I might as well say this… While you are no man, have you actually bothered to try it? Maybe you will better sympathize with them.**" When he saw the look Shego was giving him he flinched slightly, "**Or not… I will speak with them again just go to sleep everything will be worked out tomorrow…**"

Shego glared at him. She crossed her arms again before sticking her nose in the air and turned to leave before saying, "**You sympathized so much I assumed you had something else behind that newspaper Doctor D…**" She turned with a unreadable look before leaving. Drakken just leaned onto his desk and sighed happy not to have claw marks brutalizing his face at his suggestion. He was a man sure but he was not exactly a normal guy unfortunately. A magazine was not his style but he would be lucky to be let off with claw marks if a certain green woman found out what his vice was…

Shego made it to her room she changed into sleep clothes and sat on her bed with a sigh. She trusted Drakken to talk to the henchmen but still everything about the situation pissed her off… Ha! As if she would give it a try to sympathize… She had tried it before when she was younger. Well before she probably would have appreciated it. Then it was try saving the world then taking the world over now it was saving it again… She was more the flaunt it and never do anything type. She had done things of course, had experience if you will. She was not a virgin if you did not get the picture already, although at this point she might as well be one. She hated emotion…

She probably would actually do well with this idea seeing it did not involve emotional contact but no matter what she never found a reason to do it. She did not find it a _joy_ or had fun doing it. She had more fun teasing people with what she could do. The few sexual encounters she had she had all disliked. To much cling not enough bling to much emotion not enough motion. Least to say she was not exactly the sexual little minx she liked to portray herself to be. It _was_ fun though. As for doing it alone it might work but eh who had time and that much effort… In fact she had wasted to much time already just humoring the idea.

Not to mention she bet with that whole "_men need_" talk that even Doctor Drakken had those magazines… She figured he was going to be in his office for awhile… She would have more _fun_ figuring out if he was as _innocent_ as he came across for someone who drank cocoa moo and was a mama's boy in his forties then sympathizing with those disgusting good for nothing bums anyways. So she got up and walked to the good Doctor's room. Breaking in she started her mad search having it in her mind that Drakken was just like those good for nothings only he was good for something…

She tried not to think badly but there was a mission here. He had to have helped them for more then sympathy… He had to know what it felt like or she must have burnt his stash too or something and he moved it to his room knowing better to hide it but helped them or something… Something… She however after a search and most likely breaking of a few little laws of the lair she sat on Drakken's bed and screamed into her hands. It had to be somewhere… He was a genius but damn it! She knew he could have it in his office but there was a big tv in there to have conversations there would be no way he would risk it out of his bedroom…

With that in mind she just fell over onto her side. She let her arms go limp and gave another sweep of his room wondering if a tilt of her head would give up the holy grail of porn. However… Nothing. She did notice Drakken had a soft bed and shifted so she was not laying so awkwardly on it. She stared at the ceiling laying as if she was in a coffin. She was trying to come up with ideas where this porn might be hiding but after a moment she noticed the pillow she was laying on smelt nice. She gave it a look before trying to ignore it but ended up switching to her stomach. She continued her thoughts with her face buried in the pillow.

After another moment she noticed her thoughts were less focused on the finding Drakken's porn stash and more on Drakken. After a few tries to focus his voice floated into her head to try and sympathize. She felt odd and of course tried to keep her eye on the prize of rather locate the prize but soon found herself glaring with a blush on her face. "_**I cannot believe I am doing this…**_" She muttered letting her head violently smash into the pillow. After a moment she sat up and ripped her sweat pants off and tossed them onto the floor. She found the magazine route unable to sympathize to but this she possibly could sympathize to but as to why she had no idea why…

In fact it was probably creepy but hopefully Drakken kept busy. He seemed to be relaxing in his office but this was just an experiment. It was not like it would take to long… Her blush got heavier as she averted her eyes to the ceiling. Her hand had slipped from her midriff down until it reached her panties. She let it continue until she made a face of surprise and made a slight jerk of her hips. It was not like it was the most shocking feeling but for some reason it felt differently since she last did it so many years ago and for some reason being on Drakken's bed was not helping. In fact it was making her stomach flip and her hand and fingers do things she did not even know she knew.

The longer she did it the feeling that came as nothing special turned to an itch and then something she did not want to stop. She bit her lip with her eyes clamped shut. Just as she felt this build up to an sensation she never got from any her previous sexual encounters as few as she had them she heard the door slam shut. Her eyes bolted open and she sat up. She was panting was sweating and after a moment blushed again but then gave a almost shameful look of guilt. This is the reason she did not do this… On the other side of the door was a heavily blushing and confused Drakken.

He was used to fantasizing about Shego and in fact was most likely going to tonight but that… Agggblaheneh! That was real! Granted slamming the door was probably not wise but he was shocked. He _had_ suggested her give it a try but he had not figured she would do it in his room on his bed… He just rested against the door until it opened making him fall onto his butt. He looked up not sure what to expect. With Shego he could die from seeing her, die because he suggested her try it and seeing her, or die just because he was breathing. She could rush by him but that was a slim chance. He was surprised to see her standing above him.

She still was without her sweat pants and looked away. Shego rolled her eyes as if looking away was going to help now. "**Hey idiot… I was onto something. You ruined it.**" Drakken gave confused noise and resumed not looking. Shego sighed. "**I was just taking your suggestion I do not do magazines. Thanks for slamming the door you ruined it. Plus you might as well look. You obviously saw if you slammed the damn door.**" Drakken blushed and was torn but at having her use her fist to force him to look up she smirked. "**Hey if I am missing out on something and you're the reason you might as well finish what you started.**"

Drakken looked up at her innocently. At him looking at her she let him go. He resumed looking and blushing when he noticed but did not stop. Shego put her hands on hips. "**So where is the porn Drew?**" That caused him to blush harder.

"**Ex-Excuse me?**" He choked out. "**I thought you just said you do not do magazines. If you want porn ask the henchmen. Or try a store.**" Shego gave him a blank look before meeting him eye level getting on her knees making him back up slightly.

"**Not **_**the**_** porn Drew **_**your**_** porn.**" She said with a grin now that she might as well ask. Drakken paused before sighing.

"**Here.**" Shego gave a confused look. She looked over his shoulder when he pointed at his head. Seeing it was basically in his mind and he was not brave enough to bluntly say her. At her confusion he gave his own blank look before switching his point to her. Having her confusion help with the bravery. She just gave a more confused look before looking over her shoulder. Drakken rolled his eyes. He then moved his finger until it poked her in the middle of her chest. At that she looked down and then rose a confused look.

"**Me?**" She said with disbelief.

"**Doy…**" He said using her word. He flinched when she hit him on the head.

"**My word genius… Anyways I know that is a total lie.**" She more or less scoffed. Drakken gave a blank look.

"**You just said it yourself you do not do magazines. What were you thinking of?**" Shego suddenly went silent before looking away. Drakken was silent with his dull blank look before he pieced it together just as she answered him due to his lack of speed as she saw it.

"_**You**_** doy! Idiot!**" She then relaxed onto her butt and sat lotus style before she glared at him then narrowing her eyes more. "**This is your fault…**" Drakken after a moment smirked. Shego looked at him continuing with a glare. "**What? Why the hell are you grinning?**" At him shifting so the door could close he ran a finger down the front of her panties. That due to what she had already been doing go her she give a shiver and give a moan due to not having her lip bit not expecting it.

"**Oh nothing.**" Enjoying her reaction. "**Just enjoying my little fantasy come true.**" Shego noticing he seemed to actually be enjoying this and she could _tell_ she knew he was not lying anymore. She was not going to be taken by surprise anymore. Getting up she noticed his look she just smirked before bending down.

"**Oh Doctor D. I am not going to just hand myself over. I have to sympathize remember?**" She said in a teasing tone. At the longing look on his face he tried to take that back.

"**Well you seemed to be rather sympathetic to them. Care to sympathize with me?**" Shego laughed not at him but rather how that sounded like a corny pick up line.

"**Oh I do not know Doctor D… I was close to figuring something out but you ruined it…**" Further teasing him. Just for the sake of teasing him. Drakken was not exactly the confident type unless he was trying to take over the world or these days save it but he was desperate now.

"**Well I can make it up to you and I bet I can help you figure it out faster.**" Shego gave him a look before finally giving a shrug.

"**Well if you say so Doctor D. You see to seem to think you know what you are doing. Help me sympathize.**" Apparently she had a hidden Drakken fetish and he had a closet Shego fetish well to her anyways. At her finally giving in with her help both began to do what their bodies were crying for them to do since sitting at the doorway, rip each other's clothes off. She then kissed his lips, deepening the kissing to a French kiss. She gave a small moan against his lips as he gave a few licks to her tongue and kissed her back. Breaking the kiss she trailed kisses down to his chest where she gave a few hickeys. He returned then favor.

He took advantage of the distraction to penetrate making her give a moan as he gave a moan of his own. Giving thrusts of his hips she gave cries of pleasure. She gave soft cries at him bring a hand to her breast where he rubbed it. He gave some moans of her name before kissing her in which she kissed him back, moaning against his lips. Shifting slightly she ended up hugging his head to her, making it so he was able to lick her nipples causing her to arch her back enjoying all the sensations she never got from the other times she had done this. She then hugged her legs around his hips before grinding hers against his moaning his name more.

After a few moments he sped up a bit which got a positive reaction Shego who got progressively louder. After a moment she rolled over so she was sitting on top of him. She placed her hands on top of his stomach and grinding her hips against his. He took his turn of getting louder as he placed his hands on her hips and she moaned his name a few more time as he moaned hers. She then leaned forward so she could hug him, taking a moment to kiss him again, not minding the fact they were both interrupting the kiss to moan each other's name. She was to busy enjoying her skin being on fire and her nerves burning.

After a few minutes Shego felt that feeling that the slamming of the door had ruined. Shego was not one for moaning so that in itself was new but she felt something she was unable to place and screamed Drakken's name and froze. He gripped her hips tighter and bit his lip. After a moment he just panted enjoying the feeling he felt. Shego collapsed forward slightly, relaxing after freezing, panting also and sharing the enjoyment of the feeling she just felt and still felt. She typically at this point would have gotten dressed and leave in a rush but she settled on slipping off Drakken slightly and falling asleep.

Drakken noticed and figured if Shego wanted to leave she would when she wanted. If she got pissed she would when she wanted as well. Hopefully he got his fair warning. Then again dying in his sleep would be nice. With that thought he too fell asleep. Waking up went painlessly though. Both just got dressed. It was not as awkward as either thought. Apparently there was a secret both had and now that it was out in the open it looked like there was going to be a lot more fun nights to look forward to. With that thought the day went on as normal well as normal as it could. Both had a fat grin on their faces.

Shego walked into the room that had more or less been fixed up. This time it had henchmen in it. This time it also was clean. However the henchmen at seeing Shego seemed to want to duck and cover. She however just went over to what used to be the huge hole in the wall. It had been made into a window. She gave a smirk out it before looking at the henchmen who stared back like children caught in a cookie store before dinner. Shego just pointed to a magazine someone left poking out. Everyone assumed hell was going to break loose but she gave a smile as she went to leave. "**Your magazine is going to get ruined.**" The henchmen gave a confused look.

"**Uh thank… Thank you…**" He said in his confusion. The other henchmen shared looks of confusion to Shego's sudden sunny deposition.

She then with the same sunny deposition said "**If I catch any of you pigs in action or see any of your magazines in full you will regret being born. Have a nice day everyone." **She then left her hair doing it's typical swing as she walked with the help of her hips. It was then the henchmen decided an angry Shego was a far less scary Shego…

* * *

><p>So how was that? Not to detailed but with enough details hopefully with enough humor and such -deep breath- xD yeah… I am thinking of some more ideas as I relax. Reviews help ;D I am not sure how I feel about putting this up but yeah. Wheee -poofs-<p> 


End file.
